


Mítico

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celos, Contenido adulto, FictoberMF, FictoberMF18, Hate Sex, M/M, Mitologia nordica, Thorki - Freeform, motinfanficker, mítico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Thor estaba en su poder, así quisiera convencerse de lo contrario.





	Mítico

Thor vio escéptico al mítico Dios de las Mentiras.

—Sí, me acosté con el corcel del gigante que mataste y tuve un potro —explicó Loki, señalando al pequeño animal de ocho patas y pelaje lustroso grisáceo. 

—Te convertiste en yegua, tuviste sexo con un caballo, y pariste este adefesio —soltó con desagrado Thor. 

Loki rodó los ojos sin importarle el enojo del Dios del Trueno.

—Era eso o que el gigante tuviera el Sol y la Luna, espero comprendas cuáles son las prioridades, querido hermano —comentó Loki, cariñando a Sleipnir.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿Ni una disculpa? —cuestionó Thor con indignación.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué? —interrogó Loki con el ceño fruncido sin verle, concentrado en su retoño que relinchaba de placer por las caricias.

—¡Porqué eres mío! —gritó Thor para luego apretar su mandíbula por la furia, agradeciendo que estaban en los aposentos de Loki y nadie los escuchaba.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada, y se levantó de la cama para darle frente. 

—No soy tuyo, y puedo prescindir de tus atenciones nocturnas cuando me plazca. Así que déjame en paz —ordenó Loki, con determinación. 

Thor tenía debilidad por Loki, porque tan dominante y apabullante con cualquier acción por más nimia que fuera, por sus ojos, facciones angulosas, piel nívea, cuerpo fibroso y fino que podía poseer muchas veces sin cansarse, la forma en que jugaba con su mente lo enloquecía y atraía a partes iguales, y sabía que no podía reclamarlo como suyo, pero también que no podía alejarse demasiado, por más que fuera su hermano menor.

—Lo lamento... Es que quiero que estés conmigo solamente —dijo Thor ya con la ira aplacada y buscando su perdón.

—Hermano, no sé por qué de entre todo el reino, te elegí precisamente a ti —farfulló Loki con una media sonrisa. 

El rubio acortó la distancia y lo sujetó por las piernas, empotrándolo contra el muro, besándole con desesperación y anhelo, dando embestidas con la ropa puesta, no resistiéndose y tocando sin parar sus muslos y trasero que se mostraban porque la postura hacía que se levantase la bata. 

Loki le mordió el labio con saña, y arañó la espalda, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le prendía aquello, y también le gustaba infligirle daño, lo excitaba. 

Pronto sintió la dureza que sobresalía en los ropajes del de ojos azules, y tampoco podía ocultar la suya. Lo vio invitante y lamió la sangre de la herida provocada, con tanta fruición que Thor no pensó en el escozor, rápidamente lo desvistió y puso cara contra la pared para situarse entre sus piernas y tantear su entrada con la punta goteante de su miembro erguido.

—Anda, pídemelo —gruñó Thor contra su oído.

Loki se removió para más contacto y apretó sus nalgas para obligarlo a metérsela sin pedirlo.

Thor gimió y comenzó a penetrarlo, y cada vez que sentía en su interior, sabía que Loki lo tenía en la palma de su mano y él permanecería como su esclavo fiel para siempre.


End file.
